The Affair
by Born To Be A Writer121
Summary: Rory has a date with Logan her long time crush, but he stands her up and she runs into the arms of an unlikely person and soon a shoulder to cry on becomes much more. What will happen when these friends embark on a one night Affair? Can this really be a one-time thing or will consequences follow them? One Shot! G!P Rory! Please Read and Review. Don't like it, then don't read it!


p class="MsoNormal" style="margin-bottom: .0001pt; line-height: 15.0pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A/N: Here is a quick story for you guys as a special request from span style="text-decoration: underline;"27/span to enjoy while you wait for chapter 5 of Arranged Marriage. Please read and review. Until Next Time Enjoy!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Rated: NC-17/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Warning: Rory G!P If you don't like it. Then I ask that you don't watch it./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Disclaimer: I don't Gilmore Girls or its characters./span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Special Message: One more thing, I will not tolerate disrespectful reviews! Constructive criticism is allowed. But rude and disrespectful reviews will be deleted immediately with no exceptions!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Rory Gilmore wasn't like any girl; she was born with a penis. Rory lived in a small town called Stars Hallow. In small towns, everyone knows everyone and that could be a good thing and a bad one. It's good for that sense of community and togetherness and bad because everyone knows everyone's business. But what happens when Rory crosses a line that she shouldn't have. Going after someone in a romantic sense is okay, but going after someone and who happens to be the best friend of your mother is crossing a line that can never be on uncrossed. Now granted the parties that are involved are over the age of 23./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Which means they are adults and they are free to do whatever they want but here's the question why would you sleep with someone that you've to know your whole life? Someone so close to you and your family? Someone that's been by your side since you were born. Well, that's what we're all here to find out where going to hear the story from the point of view of Rory Gilmore. And perhaps after hearing the story from beginning to end that maybe we can understand what was going to happen and how she felt the way she felt and if what happened between her and Sookie St. James changed her life forever./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"~Rory 's POV~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Okay, so Logan is this guy I've had a crush on since my freshman year in college. Now it's my junior year and suddenly when I was walking from the library with my coffee, Logan literally runs into me and spills my coffee all over me. As a way of saying sorry, he offers to buy me dinner. I accept and asked that we go to the Dragon Fly Inn. So, now I'm in my dorm room with Paris trying to figure out what I'm going to wear./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey, what about this with umm this?" Paris holds up a black skirt and my red dress shirt I borrowed from my mom./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No, that looks to 'going to a school dance' I need something that looks great, but covers up my you know what."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm still confused on that. Why are you going on a date with a guy and you have a penis? It's all going to lead to you getting hurt. I don't like seeing you upset."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's not a serious thing Paris. I go out with plenty of girls, it's just I had a crush on him for so long and I finally my chance to get it. So, I got it."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Bi-sexual girls are so confusing. You have a penis Rory, just come over to my side and live your true self."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I will. You know I like girls more than boys. But it's Logan Huntsberger. I can't just say no. I mean nothing will happen, of course, I have to at least do this for me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay, well call me later and let me how it goes."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I will but first what to wear?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""This... This is a winner." It was a spaghetti string red dress. Rory got dress after showering of course and drove from Yale to Stars Hallow. Once she reached the Dragon Fly Inn, she parked her car and went inside. She was immediately greeted by Michele, her mother's sarcastic French concierge. He was often than to everyone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Michele, is my mother here tonight?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No, she's on her vacation. Meaning she's at Luke's place."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Can I have some advice."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Be born to different parents."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm serious."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm busy."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""There's Mrs. Harrison and it looks like she coming this why."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You wouldn't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Mrs. Harrison so good to see you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Rory what a pleasure. Say, honey, you know where I could get some movie tickets. There's this play I'm dying to see." Of course, I do, but am I going to tell her that no!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm sorry I don't, but Michele here does." He glared at and showed her places and kept asking question after question. I see it was making Michele die internally. So, I decided to help./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""There's this play called Harry Potter and the cursed child playing at New Lines Theater just 20 minutes away in Hartford."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Is it good?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Of course," I wrote down the directions and handled to her and she was on her way and I just laughed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You are simply horrible. Just like your mother."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Why thank you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I didn't mean that as a compliment... Oh never mind! What is that you want."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Has a Logan Huntsberger checked into the restaurant?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Ask Sookie."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Fine."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Great I'm going on a long break don't bother me."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay, I will."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I despise children of any age." I laugh as I walk into the kitchen./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey Sookie, has a Logan Huntsberger check in yet?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Nope honey no one by that name."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Thanks."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You look very beautiful tonight. You have a date?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yes, and thanks." Sookie walks back into the kitchen as I sit there waiting for Logan to show up./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"~4 Hours Later~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"It's 11:30 and the restaurant just closed. I walk into the kitchen with tearing striking down my face./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, honey what's wrong?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Logan never showed. Is there something wrong with me? Does he know I have a penis or something like that?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sweetie there's nothing wrong with you. Okay, you're perfect."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm far from that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""At least you're attractive. I, on the other hand, can't even keep a simple fruit man interesting in me. All I can do is cook."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You think I'm attractive?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Well yeah," Sookie says looking down. What am I thinking ... Stop Rory! She's like family!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You're beautiful." I lift her chin up with my hands and lean in and kiss her lips. She pulls ways./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What was that Rory?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Something, I think we both want to do."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I can't ... Even if I wanted to... I could never hurt Lorelai like that."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Who says she has to know?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What has gotten into you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Nothing."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""This isn't you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Tell me you don't want this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I... I can't."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Then let's do this."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Right here in the kitchen?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yes!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I..." I kiss her again and this time she kisses me back. I bag her up against the table and she is surprised when I pick her up off the ground and sit on the table. Yes, she's big, but I'm also very strong./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""We have to be very quiet."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""And this has to be fast. We can't get caught okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Got it." I pull down her pants and panties and leave them on the floor. I left the rest of her clothes on. I pull up my dress and remove my special underwear that hides my penis and I set him free. I'm already ready to go. So, I get on my knees and spread her lips apart with my two fingers and take a long and slow lick and began doing the lowercase alphabet on her pleasure zone. Once I was done I got up and notice that Sookie had her took off her apron and put in her mouth. Her eyes were closed tight and she muffled the moans she making./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Damn you taste so fucking good."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Thanks, your turn." Suddenly I felt self-conscious of my penis./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You don't have too."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I want too." She hopped off the table and I hopped on and she went to town on my shit. The way she slurped, licked up and down my shit was amazing. Then she starts twisting my dick her hands and then suddenly I feel the back of her throat and realizes that she deep throats me and I had to bite my lip so hard that I almost drew blood. Once she stopped, she moved the side of the table next to me and stuck her ass out. I knew she ready for me. I got up and stood right behind and trusted my dick inside her hard.../span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, shit baby just like that." She moans lowly. I grab her long ass hair and wrap it around my hand so I could get a good grip and I pulled it back and started pounding that pussy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh fuck...You like that you little bitch! You like me tearing your shit up... Am I being offensive because I never did dirty talk before?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No, you don't great keep it up...It's turning me on more!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Damn this pussy feels fucking great. Whose pussy is this huh?" I wanted to slap her ass so hard, but I knew it would be heard from the outside...Shit the outside, I listen closely and hear Michele yelling at someone and pray to God he doesn't come in here./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey, I think Michele's back from his break."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Then go faster, we're not stopping."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay." I pound her so fast and hard that the table is starting to shake. I pull her up by her hair and walks to the wall and continue to fuck the shit out of her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, baby yes, just like that... More... Don't stop!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Whose pussy is this and this time you better answer me!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's yours ... All yours!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Damn right this pussy is mine!" I go even harder and I can feel myself getting there./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Are you there baby?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh shit, I'm almost there ... Just a little more. I pull out and let her hair go and then turn her around lift her leg up and ram my dick back in her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yes, yes, I'm so close baby!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Fuck me too." I felt that tightest in my stomach...It's coming!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Shit, I'm there... Holy motherfucking shit I'm there."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Me too...Hot damn me too!" I keep going as her mouth forms the perfect "O" shape, it knew if I didn't kiss or hold her mouth shut or cover would have been blown. So, I kiss her hard while I hit that spot that sent her over the edge... Sookie ripped my dress grabbing it as she came all over my dick and I continued pumping and then I came so fucking hard. Deep inside her. I released the kiss and sucked and bit down on her neck as she scathed up my now exposed skin. I finally slowed down and then stopped. I removed myself her and we got dressed well she did my dress ripped at the top and I went to grab my bag when my phone started to ring./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hello?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Hey, honey did I wake you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""No, what's up?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So, I haven't spent time with you or Sookie outside of work. You guys both work too hard. How about a lady's night in? You, me, Sookie, Paris, Lane, and Ms. Patty."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Yeah sure next month for sure. I'm super busy right now."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh okay."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Down sound so sad. I'm sorry mom, I miss you as well."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay, Sunday dinner at Luke's no exceptions."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Mom..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""It's either Sunday at Luke's or Friday at your grandparents."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay, fine you drive a hard bargain woman."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Where are you?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm walking to my car to go get some coffee."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh, that's cool. I'm on my way to the Inn. Sookie would hurt me and desert me the way you're doing me right now." Panic sets in because I'm helping Sookie straighten up and sanitize the place. This is where she cooks after all. We beached down the table and surrounding areas to be safe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Rory?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh sorry, mom I was focusing on the road."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Why does it smell like bleach in here...Oh no, what has Sookie done now? I'll call you back hon." I drop my sponge and rush over to the pantry closet and close the door and put my hand over my mouth to stop me from breathing loudly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sookie why do the kitchen and the front desk smell of bleach?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I cut my finger and had sanitized the table and throw all the veggies away."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sookie, I told you to be careful. You know how much you mean to me, girl. You have to stay alive." I felt so bad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Finish this up for me and I'll go get a Band-Aid."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I put some in the pantry. Only because I knew you would cut yourself. Let me get them."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""NO!" Sookie yells./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Why are you yelling?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Sorry, I meant I'll get it." Sookie opens the door and I hand her the bandages and she closes the door./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""So, guess what..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I know Rory lied to me earlier. Michele called me told me that Rory came here for her date with Logan. But he never showed. By the way thanks so much for talking to her and making her feel better."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What..."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Michele told me how she was in the kitchen with you for a while. He said he went to check on her and heard you guys talking, so he left. Sookie you really are a great friend." I hear Sookie crying. I hope she doesn't crack./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I'm not."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""You're not what?" I held my breath./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Am I ever going to find what you and Luke have? I think that it's just not going to happen for me. I was with Jackson at least I thought we were heading in the direction of being something. But he canceled our date that was for tonight and I just have a feeling it's because he realized that I wasn't good enough for him and you know what maybe he's right."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""I know that you're hurt right now, but know that you are a beautiful person with a beautiful heart. You're always there for me and I can count on you to never hurt me in a way that would change how I feel about you."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""What would cause you to never want to talk to me again."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Why?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Just answer!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay um... Sleeping with Luke, Rory, Chris (Rory 's father). Stealing from me, Rory or Luke. Lying to my face about something important. Knowing something is wrong with my daughter and not telling me. Just things like that and I know I don't have to worry about that because we've been friends for over 20 years. We are like sisters Sookie. I know you would never hurt me like that. I completely trust you. Now enough of this mushy shit. Let's go and get some drinks and call it a night okay?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Okay, let's go." I didn't hear anything, so I walked out and waited for a few minutes and then left wondering if I just made a huge mistake./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"~2 months later~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"~No one's POV~/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"Sookie was in the bathroom at work and she looked down at the pregnancy test in her hand and one word came to mind as the word positive flashed across the tiny screen on the test…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;""Oh shit."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"span style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"The End!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="mso-margin-top-alt: auto; mso-margin-bottom-alt: auto; line-height: normal;"strongspan style="font-size: 13.5pt; font-family: 'Times New Roman', serif;"A/N: What do you think? This is my first one shot, so I hope you all liked it. Please read and review. Until Next Time Goodbye!/span/strong/p 


End file.
